The Legend of Zelda: Eternal Dream
by superfi24
Summary: Dans un monde différent du notre. Un continent du nom de Sanen face un danger inattendu. Depuis le coté de Hyrule le mal se propage sur cette terre. Deux héros démontront assé de sagesses et de bravoures pour trouver des forces du passé et vaincre les ténèbres qu'il confrontront. OCs (*Original Caracters) sont créé par moi et les personnages de la série sont créé par Nintendo.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Sanen**

Ce n'est pas le début de notre histoire. C'est le début de Sanen.

Avant la création du continent de Hyrule, Hylia, la grande déesse, est venu sur une vaste terre vide et solitaire. Ce qu'elle a vu était terrible, 4 créature qui se battaient les uns contre les autres. Ces etre avait des noms: Le Pegase flamboyant, gardien de la réalité: Pegalius. L'oiseau foudroyant, chercheur de l'idéal: Neon. Le Dragon de glace, protecteur du passé: Icyrion. Et enfin, Platinum, le géant de cristal, donneur d'espoir. Maintenant Hylia, facinée par leurs pouvoirs, fit arreter le combat. Avec sa magie, elle créa de nouveaux etre basé sur leurs force: Pegalius est devenu Nayru, déesse de la sagesse. Neon est devenue Din, déesse de la force et Icyrion c'est transformé en Farore, déesse du courage. Avec eux, elle à crée les terres, les forêts et les lois qui ont donné naissance à Hyrule.

Avec les pouvoirs de Platinum, Hylia transforma les 4 monstres/déesses en 4 pierres et 4 flammes, cachées dans le premier continent qu'elle avait visités.

Mille années plus tard, Zelda, maintenant reine d'Hyrule, était pressé, son royaume se fesait consommer par les ténèbres. Comment c'était possible? Ganondorf a été tué par le héro du temps devant ses propres yeux. Et le portail du crépuscule a été détruit non?

La reine était en train de quitter son château pour se rendre à son bateau royal, laissant son royaume, mais pas son peuple, derrière. Il était difficile pour elle de courir car elle pleurait un peu, et le fait qu'elle était enceinte n'a pas aidé non plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les villageois était dans le bateau, à l'exception d'un seul homme, et ce n'était pas le héro qui l'avait sauvée de Ganondorf. C'était un homme de haute taille avec 5 orbes de couleurs différentes. Il dégainait maintenant une longue épée blanche et les orbes se mirent à briller comme le soleil. Puis il dit:

-Mon nom est Sanen, et je vais vous protèger en coulant Hyrule avec l'obscurité qui a commencé à le consommer dans l'océan!

Quand il fini sa phrase, l'eau commença à grimper sur la terre ferme et les ténèbres avec.

Quand Zelda se retourna pour voir se qu'il restait de son royaume, elle ne vit que de l'eau. Le continent avait sombré avec Sanen et ses mystérieuses orbes magiques.

17 ans plus tard, au milieu d'une grande salle, un livre sur ses genoux, la princesse aux cheveux bruns vient de terminer sa lecture:

-Même si il nous a tous sauvés, commença t'elle avec son accent pense toujours qu'il est un idiot.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1: La Princesse de Sanen**

-C'est l'heure de se lever, dit bruyamment le majordome royal. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ...

-Comme tous les autres, gémis-je.

-Oui mais quand même. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent, tous les prétendants viendront demander votre main.

-Que je vais strictement refuser! Alors laissez-moi mourir dans mon lit, criais-je.

-Zelda lèves toi maintenant, hurla une voix sévère et féminine. Ils sont déjà là!

-Bientôt maman.

-Zelda ...

-Ok! Mon dieu.

-  
À la salle trone, j'étais asise près de ma maise dans une épaisse robe rose autre gens étaient tous des hommes. La reine se leva:

-Bonjour et bienvenue sur le côté d'Hyrule de Sanen, notre nouvelle maison …

-Et bla bla bla, lanç çons sa finira plus rapidement.

-Mais avant cela …

-Ok en premier ... Gerard Mondanien?

-Zelda!

-Où êtes-vous Gérard?

Ma mère a pris fortement mon bras.

-Tais-toi, siffla-t-elle.

-Très bien.

-  
De nombreuses heures plus tard, c'était presque terminée, et personne n'était digne de moi, se qui me rend vraiment heureuse. Mais la prochaine personne marqua le restand de mon existance.

-Maman? Demandais-je. Les femmes sont-elles permisent à cela?

-Je ne le pense pas.

La femme était belle à sa manière, même si nous n'avons pas pu voir son visage. Elle était couverte d'un long manteau noir profond avec une capuche sur son visage.

-Qui que vous soyez, commença la reine. Pourquoi etes-vous ici.

-Je ne suis pas lesbie continuais-je.

La dame en noir rit un peu. De l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre les grognements des nuages.

-Je ne suis pas non plus.

-Alors ...

-Arrêtez d'être si égoïste mademoiselle, je ne suis pas ici pour vous, poursuivi la dame en me pointant du doigt. Je suis ici pour tuer ta mère.

Après cela, je ris un peu. Mais ensuite j'ai vu le regard de ma mère. Le majordome appela les gardes et la dame tappa des main et laporte s'ouvrit. Là, nous avons pu voir des gardes carbonisés gisant sur le sol. Je cria et main toucha celle de ma mère, mais elle a été paralisée par la choc. Je tenta de la réveiller, mais c'était inutile. Le majordome perdu connaissance donc il ne pouvait pas m'aider. La dame commença à marcher lentement:

-Si j'était vous je lacherais sa main, chuchotta la femme.

Puis elle leva la main et un éclaire brisa la fenêtre et s'écrasa sur ma mère.

-Êtes-vous, commença lentement cette dernière.

-Oui, je le suis, répodi la dame en noir montrant un triangle lumineux sur sa main.

Et ce fut la dernière conversation de la sixième Zelda.

La princesse, étourdie par le choc, se mit à pleurer et à crier. La dame en noir rit comme une sorcière et s'enfuit en criant:

Ce n'est que le début ma chère.

Après quelques minutes, je décida de chasser la femme. J'enleva mes talons hauts pour courir plus vite et je déchira un morceau de ma robe pour mieux respirer. Dehors, il pleuvait maintenant, il était donc difficile pour de voir. Assez difficile de ne pas remarquer le nouveau triangle qui brillait sur ma main.

/

Premièrement je voulais vous remercier d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Si vous avez des commentaires, evoyez les à guiguil4 . Si vous vous attendez à recevoir une réponse, laissez moi votre email svp.

Merci.


End file.
